1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems and more particularly, to processing data on data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of categorizing and organizing data for more efficient processing on data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern businesses often employ call centers to handle large volumes of calls. Frequently, these businesses also employ computers that provide automated responses to callers with frequently asked questions to reduce the number of necessary operators at call centers.